Cheaters
by Javie-and-Sammie
Summary: Yami thinks Seto is cheating. As a matter of fact, he's sure of it. The only problem is that Seto isn't and Yami is getting on his nerves.OneShot.


Thank you to all my reveiwers from the last story. Here's a new one!

Hope you like and as always

Review

Review

Review!!!!

Disclaimer: I wish to but I don't own it!!!

**Cheater**

Yami rounded the corner that led to the dining room of the overly expensive and way too big house if it would even make sense to call it that, Mansion was more appropriate in this case. His eyes were set straight ahead, crimson eyes locked on his unsuspecting target, feet moving in swift haste as he advanced on his victim.

"What the fuck is this?" It wasn't a question, more like a demand that warned the person being spoken to to answer the question now and with carefully chosen words.

Seto had just gotten home from work not 15 minutes ago and after a hard day in the office, there was nothing he liked to do more than just come home, relax and if it wasn't too much to ask have a slice of decdant cheese cake prepared only by one of his best dessert chefs and for what he was paying him it had better be the best damn cheese cake in the whole fucking world. The best cheese cake for the the best, it was fitting.

Anyway, to get back on track, he had just gotten home from work and was just about to check on his most prized possession when he looked up to see said item of his untold affections making a beeline straight for him (He liked it when beautiful things came his way).

Yami was so beautiful. He was like air to him in that he wanted, no, needed him so much.

Brilliant blue eyes gazed at the one and only person that could ever make his heart do what it was doing right now which was beating at a frenzied pace.

Seto was just about to get up to properly greet his love when all of a sudden...

"What the fuck is this!"

The words were spoken clearly and in a way that told Seto that he should answer now or else.

"Yami, honey I think you know what those are," said Seto in a lighter tone trying to see where this was going. I mean damn, he had just come home from a hard day at work with the only light side to his day being that he had Yami at home waiting for him and when he finally does get home, Yami is jumping all over him and not in a good way asking him stupid shit about his boxers.

"Well obviously they are a pair of boxers, but what is this on them because from where I'm standing it looks like lipstick and last I checked Seto, you don't wear lipstick and I damn sure don't so if you could please tell me just where the fuck it came from!"

At hearing this, Seto looked slightly taken back, but then his trademark smirk came into place as he slowly advanced on Yami,

"Why the fuck are you smirking!," screamed an outraged Yami."Does this look funny to you, I'm accusing you of cheating on me and you have the audacity to find it comical, this is serious make up or break up shit Seto!"

"Yami"

"Don't Yami me, we took vows Seto, how could you!?!" said Yami looking close to tears.

"Baby listen..."

"I saved myself for you and this is how you show your gratitude, well guess what Seto..."

"Will you be quiet and let me talk!, jeez, I can't even get one word in, what I was trying to show you is that's not lipstick."

"WTF, Seto I think I know what lipstick looks like", said Yami with a disbelieving look on his cute face.

"Obviously you don't or you would know that this was Kool-aide", said Seto calm as ever.

"Kool-aide!!, do you honestly expect me to believe that, what were you doing drinking it through your pants?!", screamed Yami again for the second time that night.

"Remember yesterday when I came home, sat on the couch, didn't even get 5 minutes of alone time, the next thing I know you're in my lap whispering how much you wanna suck my ..."

"Seto please, yes I remember what I said, must you be so crude about it." said Yami blushing all over.

"Well genius, what were you drinking before you decided to jump all over me?," asked Seto knowing that he was about to have Yami all over him again and this time to beg for his forgiveness.

"Oh Seto, I'm so sorry!," said Yami as he ran over to Seto and showered his face in kisses.

"You know Yami, you have such a smart fuckin mouth when you're upset, how about you use it to show me some respect," said Seto with a lustful glint in his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Yami woke up the next morning feeling sore all over, but oddly satisfied. Seto had went all out on him last night to make sure that he knew his place and never forgot it and boy had he enjoyed it! All the pain was worth it.

It was 11a.m, Seto had already left for work. Yami got up and decided to take a shower, the cold water felt so good against his heated body. At precisely 11:20 a.m. Yami stepped out of the shower. He felt so refreshed. He decided to call Seto and see what he was up to.

1 ring, 2 rings and on the third ring Seto picked up with his smoothe, sexy voice.

"Hello Yami what is it?"

"Seto I miss you come home"

"Baby you know I can't, what I wasn't enough for you last night?" asked Seto with a smirk evident in his voice.

"It's never enough."

"Yami I'd love to come home to you, but you know I can't."

"I Know"

"I'll call you when I'm on my way home, shouldn't be later than 4."

"Ok," And with that Yami hung up. It was now 12 and Yami was starving. It was a good thing that Mokuba was at summer camp, he had to practically beg Seto to let him go this year, him being an over protective brother and all.

Yami made a simple breakfast and now that his hunger was sated, he had the time to sit down and he realized just how bored he really was.

"I'm so bored." Just as Yami was about to commit suicide in his mind, he noticed one of Setos brief cases laying nearby and he couldn't help but get a little curious.

_"No Yami don't do it, curiousity killed the cat you know,"_Said inner Yami, just then a devilish looking smirk appeared on Yami's face that just looked so wrong on his pretty features. _"But satisfaction brought it back."_ Yami eased his way over to Seto's brief case and since he knew the combination, opening it was a sinch.

CLICK!

Once it was open Yami wasted no time. Man this was boring, all paper work! Yami was just about to close it in exasperation when he noticed something or rather a set of numbers, 7 numbers, all in a row. GASP! a phone number!

"I Knew it!," said Yami having every intention of calling Seto to let him have it, then he had a better idea, why not go in person.

--------------------------------------------

It was 1:35p.m when Yami pulled into the kaibacorp premises. He wasted no time in making his way straight to Seto's office he knew the way and no one would try to stop him, they all knew him by now. He got on the elevator and went all the way up to the top floor.

As the elevator came to a stop he got out and stomped all the way to the young CEO's office. There would be hell to pay!

"And so gentlemen, this will increase our sales profit by 15..."

Seto never got to finish his statement as his office door slammed open.

"Whose fucking number is this!!"

_"Oh God please don't let that be his crazy, lover standing there in bedroom slippers and an angry look on his face." _Seto felt like the building had collapsed and swallowed him up whole or he wished it would. Yami had come barging into his office without so much as a knock screaming in his face about some phantom number.

"Excuse me gentlemen," said Seto as he walked past the board of directors and grabbed Yami's hand dragging him out of his office.

------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna ask you this just once so pay a fucking tention!, are you fucking crazy!? Are you out of your fucking mind!!!," screamed Seto as Yami just stood by looking unimpressed.

"Whose number is this?" Seto snatched the piece of paper as if it was the cause of the problem between Yami and him.

"Where did you get this," asked Seto

"Don't worry about tha..."

"Where the fuck did you get this" Seto was beginninig to lose his temper, this was getting ridiculous.

"Well duh, obviously I got it out of your brief case."

"It's Carol's number."

"Oh so the bitch has a name."

"Yami stop it, don't you remember Carol?"

"Oh, so it's someone I know honestly Seto how low can you get?"

Seto had enough, at hearing this he walked up to Yami and lightly tapped him on the mouth to shut him up. He didn't hit him, he could never, but of course Yami didn't see it like that and immediately blew it out of proportion.

"You hit me," asked Yami in disbelief.

"I barely touched you."

"You hit me!," sobbed Yami as he buried his face in his hands. Seto immediately regretted it and moved to take Yami in his arms. Honestly he hadn't meant to but Yami wouldn't listen."I'm so sorry baby, I feel terrible." Yami just continued to cry. "I'm not crying because of that, I'm crying because y-your cheating on me with Carol."

"Baby I'm not, honestly don't you remenber Carol, the owner of the jewelry store that made your wedding ring."

"Huh"

"I was gonna surprise you by having another diamond added to your ring this weekend, but I guess so much for surprises." At hearing this Yami didn't know what to say other than"Seto I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, please forgive me."

"Honey, I know you get lonely when I go to work, but when I go to work, believe me I'm working and nothing else. If I don't go to work who will put a roof over that pretty head hmm,"at this Seto stopped to place a kiss on Yami's own small lips. "Who will buy you all those pretty things that you like?

"I know, but I still miss you," Said Yami looking at Seto with glossy eyes.

"Ok, tell you what, I'll see if I can take a couple days off to spend some time with you, how would that be?,"

Seto could hardly breathe because Yami was hugging him so tight.

---------------------------------------------

Later that night

Seto and Yami had just finished their second session of love making and everything was just perfect. They were still intertwined together and had no intention of getting up anytime soon. All of a sudden...

RING!! Seto rolled over and answered the phone."You better have a good reason for calling at this time in the middle of the night." Barked Seto into the phone. "Oh sorry Kaiba I just called for Yami."

"Who the fuck is this and why are you calling Yami?" said Seto dangerously. BEEEEP!! Too late the person on the other end had already hung up. "Oh hell no!" Seto immediately shook Yami awake and demanded to know who the fuck was this man that was calling their home in the middle of the night! Yami had better have a good explanation or he would find himself out in the street faster than he could say "What the fuck!"

"Oh Seto that was no man, that was just Jou, honestly what kind of a relationship do we have if there is no trust."

Seto didn't really know what to say to that and decided it really wasn't worth it. It was so fuckin late and he was so in love.

End.


End file.
